


a love story for the wild and reckless

by OceanMyth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, aang and suki get into danger on purpose, for some reason there's no character tag :(, the unagi's here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMyth/pseuds/OceanMyth
Summary: Aang convinces Suki to ride the Unagi with him.
Relationships: Aang/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	a love story for the wild and reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airbenderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airbenderx/gifts).



“Are you sure this is the best way to do this?” Suki asks, and if she’s putting entirely too much focus onto treading water for someone who’s won all of the swim races on the island since before she got her fans, that’s for her alone to know. It’s definitely not because of Aang’s arm, loose around her waist, with his hand resting flat against her stomach.

“Well maybe it’s not the best way, but it’s certainly the most fun,” she can hear him grinning. “Why? Are you scared?” 

If it had been anyone else, Suki probably would have dunked them underwater for that comment. 

But it’s not anyone else.

It’s Aang.

And he’s the entire reason she’s out here in the first place. She couldn’t exactly let the Avatar face the Unagi alone, no matter how annoyingly chipper he’d been when he pulled her away from practice that morning, and no matter that he’d stolen the last peach at breakfast that morning.

A dark fin slices through the water towards them, and Suki’s heart lurches. 

Growing up in Yokoya, the Unagi had always been a fearsome protector to her, not to be trifled with or underestimated. There was an understanding that even as the Unagi protected their port from Fire Nation raids, it would be just as easy for one of their own to fall victim to the fearsome eel. As a girl, her mothers had used the Unagi as a threat to ensure good behavior for her and her sisters. 

It had never been something to be challenged, never something to be tamed. Certainly never something to be ridden.

She takes a deep breath and narrows her eyes.

“You wish,  _ Avatar _ .” 

His laughter is low, and his breath tickles against the back of her ear.

“Alright then. Ready?” Aang’s question is nothing more than a flashed grin that she can’t see as she prepares herself, and then they’re moving—or Aang is moving and she’s being pushed along with his bending and held fast with his strong arm around her waist. 

When the Unagi breaks out of the water to rear up, endless long black body shooting up out of the sea in front of them, she only notices it in a blur of scales and fins and whiskers, as she and Aang cling onto the dorsal fin and begin to climb. At some point, in the uncountable eternity of her adrenaline rush, Aang gives in and just airbends them up atop the beast’s head with a single leap. 

She whoops with delight, and holds Aang just a little tighter.

Suddenly they’re underwater and Suki is holding her breath, but her laughter is snorting little bubbles that are being torn away by the current.

Suki clings tight to Aang, as the Unagi breaks free of the water again and thunders towards the shore.

“Aang!” Her words are mostly torn away by the wind, but she doesn’t need to see his face to know that he’s smiling. That’s not exactly helpful, since shore is approaching fast, and he’s made no move to think about getting them down.

“ _ Aang! _ ” He turns to look at her, over his shoulder, and she is afforded the satisfaction of watching the realization click across his face when they get flung clear of the eel.

Luckily, she’s still holding on to him, and they’re still over the ocean so he can bend them back down to shore safely.

“I knew this was a bad idea...why do I listen to you?” Suki asks as she tries to wring the water out of her hair.

“I’m not completely sure myself—here, let me.” Aang steps closer to her, still shirtless, with little rivulets of water sliding down his tattoos. He runs his hands through her hair and tangles them close to her scalp, and Suki sighs as he gently massages her temples with his thumbs. Steam and heat pour from his hands, and a warm breeze wraps around her body.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” she asks, leaning into Aang’s strong hands.

“Nowhere in particular. Does it feel nice?” Suki looks up at Aang from where she’s let her forehead rest against his chest. His grin is infectious and she tucks her head back down with a smile of her own.

“It does.” 

When she’s this close she can feel the slight hitch in Aang’s breathing that accompanies her words. Suki grins to herself.

“I think I know something that’d feel better though,” she says, and she can feel the shiver run up his back, alongside his arrow to where her fingers sit clutching against his upper back.

“Yeah? Well then, why don’t you show me-”

Suki slides one of her hands up his neck to pull his head down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Tanmai <3
> 
> I was going to write you Sukaang with trees, but considering I didn't start this until the last minute, my brain came up with 0 ideas.


End file.
